


Tolerated At Best

by Calsier



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantastic Four Cameos, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Love/Hate, Multiverse, Psychology, Well-Adjusted Tony Stark, X-Men Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: Not all the lesson in Tony's life were good ones, but the ones that were saved his life a thousand times over. For that, he'll always be grateful.





	Tolerated At Best

As far as morning seems to go, Tony Stark was simply not in the mood to deal with other people bullshit. Tony has always been a quiet person at heart when he’s alone, but when he was with other people such as children or socialites, he finds himself having to be more welcoming than he wants to be. Friendlier than he wants to be. More accommodating than he wants to be. His best friend Pepper and now CEO of his company said, he has to try and get along with his team, but he doesn’t really like them except for Bruce and that’s only because they have some things in common. 

He really didn’t like his newfound team and supposed family. He feels bitter about the fact they were in his space. Rhodey, his best friend and “true love”, said that the tower was a waste of space and it was good that there were more people occupying the empty rooms since Tony’s real home is the mansion anyway. Still though to call these people a family makes his teeth ache. They were so fake. They were friendly with each other, consulting with each other, planning with each other, picking on him because he’s technically the only civilian on the team, never mind the fact that Bruce is one too.

“Tony, are you going to eat breakfast with us today,” Captain Steve Rogers asked and it wasn’t really so much of asking as so much of pointing out his disapproval of him, his action and choice. Captain Roger had a way of making you feel bad about something when you didn’t even do anything wrong. He was also a “helicopter mom” too, just always in your face. And, if you dare try to point out any of his bad habits to him, he gets either really defensive or get this sad puppy dog look and you’re compelled to apologize and then you’re the bad guy. 

“Not today,” Tony said, not looking at him as he went through the fridge to find something light to eat. His stomach was bothering him again today.

“Ah, come on Iron Man,” Hawkeye, Clint Barton said in a mock whining voice. “The good cap went out of his way to make some breakfast for us, the least you can to do is eat it.” Captain Roger seemed to literally preen at the statement and Tony lost his will to eat period after that display. Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, simply raised an eyebrow at him almost like she knew how he felt at that moment and said nothing. Knowing her, she was probably ready to either diffuse a potential argument or add gas to it and he cleared the room quickly, ignoring everybody calling for him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Tones, they’re just trying to friends with you,” Rhodey said trying to calm a very irate Tony, from over the phone. The man was banging away on his dented suit after another run-in with Dr, Doom. He was getting very annoyed with the Fantastic Four slacking off on their superhero duty by constantly being off the planet when their enemies start trashing the city only returning after the Avengers finish hauling them off to jail. He sent a strongly worded email to them about what he thought about them.

“No, friends wouldn’t make you feel bad about your choices, friends would know when to back off when you don’t like something, FRIENDS, understand boundaries and they don’t,” Tony said quoting Rhodey from their college days.

Rhodey was quiet for a moment, “Are you saying that Captain America, is being manipulative?” As if the thought of it was simply impossible. And maybe it was, but Captain America is just an image, just a show, and Captain Steve Rogers is very real.

“No, I’m saying that Captain Steve Rogers, is a piece of shit sometimes,” Tony sighed and put his tools down and sat on his rickety old couch. “Look all I can say is that when I met you, you and your mom saved my life. Like seriously, I probably would’ve been in some deep shit, if you guys didn’t give me a hefty dose of a reality check and teach me what self-worth is. Like literally, I was able to recognize when Tiberius was just using me to get to my tech, Sunset was literally trying to marry and kill me for my fortune, and I would have never figured out or probably cared that Obadiah was dealing under the table, if you guys didn’t teach my responsibility and accountability.” Tony still remember the ass whooping he caught from Rhodey’s mom from breaking a very expensive, though cheap to him, vase. He learned that day that you can’t just throw your money at problems.

Rhodey sighs, “Remember Tones, I will always have your back before I have anybody else’s, but do you remember how you got yourself out of your problems?” Tony grimaced, he hated where this was about to go. “Tony, you have to talk to him.”


End file.
